An immersive conferencing system is typical of a next generation multimedia conferencing system, and the immersive conferencing system can provide more realistic and immersive user experience. Generally, new technologies such as high definition audio/video, stereophony, three dimensional (3D) video, and an augmented reality technology are applied to the immersive conferencing system to allow a user, when participating in a conference, to have immersive experience.
Generally, the immersive conferencing system includes two types of cameras. One type is a traditional color camera, which can capture a color image of a user, and the other type is a depth camera, which can capture a depth map of a distance between the user and the camera. Depth information captured by the depth information camera helps a lot in subsequent technical processing such as 3D image synthesis, skeleton identification, and tracing.
In an existing immersive conferencing system, when synthesis is performed on a video image of the conferencing system, an occupation rate of network bandwidth is relatively high.